Never Forget
by Abarero
Summary: This was the moment five years before that the day had died so easily, the day they two, more than anyone else, would never forget. [Simon & Yoko friendship. SimonNia, YokoKamina]


Spoilers for up through episode 21.

**Author's Note:** Ah Gurren Lagann. Thanks to this series, I am able to love anime again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot  
-----------------------------------

It's the fifth anniversary when he notices her. He knows she's come before; probably at this very same hour, on this very same day. He always comes on this day; sometimes Nia or the others join him, sometimes he requests that he go alone. Today he'd chosen to come alone.

He watches her, her golden eyes staring out at the horizon like she's searching for something. She's come today to remember, to capture something of what she's lost. He's here for that same reason.

It's not even dawn yet, probably close to the same time of day it was five years ago. The same time he saw her standing in that same clearing in the trees, her lips locked with Kamina's. He was bitter and heartbroken then. He's heartbroken for a different reason now.

Acting with a rash impulsiveness that he knew Kamina would be idiotically proud of, he stands from where he was seated by the grave and quickly heads down the hillside towards her.

"Hey," he says quietly. She comes out of her reverie then and gives him a weak smile.

"Hey, Simon. You're here early."

"Rossiu-kun said meetings can't be put off just because of a National holiday. I either had to come now or late-late tonight."

Yoko cracks a smile at that, "That's politics for you."

They lapse into an understanding silence, both of their eyes focusing on the sword impaled into the ground in the field before them. Simon feels the quiet is comforting, a mutual mourning for the one they've lost. He's startled when Yoko suddenly speaks again.

"Nia should be with you."

Simon shrugs, "I wanted to come alone today."

Yoko's eyes grow stern at that and she has to repress the urge to go into a full blown teacher-lecture. Thinking that Kamina would certainly encourage an action rather than words, she rears back and slaps Simon hard across the cheek.

"Ouch!" He rubs at his face, his eyes wide with confusion as he looks at her, "What was that for?"

"It was Kamina's job to punch you when you were being stupid. He's not here anymore, so I guess it's my job now."

"But I..."

"You shouldn't be alone if you don't have to be."

She said it in a way that left no room for argument and Simon knew immediately why. Even if Yoko seemed like she was coping fine on the outside, Simon could tell that she missed Kamina terribly. She didn't choose to be alone, fate chose that for her.

He reached out then, pulling a surprised Yoko into a hug. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I miss him too."

Dawn broke over the horizon at that moment, bathing the two friends in the orange hues of the morning. This was the moment five years before that the day had died so easily; the day they two, more than anyone else, would never forget. They parted from their embrace, both hoping the other didn't notice them wiping tears away.

"He would have been so proud of you, Simon," Yoko said softly.

Simon nodded, "And he would still love you to a degree that is completely stupid."

They both laughed at that, knowing how true it was. It was good to laugh on a day like this, Kamina would highly encourage it. The two stood, reminiscing about the all too brief time they had with the enigma that was Kamina. It wasn't until a beep from Simon's phone interrupted that they stopped.

"That's my reminder that it's time to head back," Simon muttered, "Rossiu-kun would chew me out for days if I'm late because I'm off having a heart to heart."

Yoko shook her head, "I knew I wasn't fit for politics, I just never guessed he'd be _so_ fit for it."

"Yah. Well...keep in touch?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He started to turn away when he felt the firm grip on his shoulder.

"Simon."

"Hmm?" He turned back to face her.

"I want you to march yourself back to Kamina City, show Nia how much you love her and _then_ go bore yourself to death at meetings."

"Yes, Ma'am," Simon replied, not able to resist the 'ma'am' after hearing the teacher-tone in her voice.

"Simon..."

"Okay."

"And one more thing," Yoko started, a warm smile growing on her face, "Tell Nia, you'll repay her love ten times. Trust me, girls like that sort of sappy nonsense."

Simon smiled knowingly, "I will, Yoko. I promise."

--------------


End file.
